Water-soluble unitized dose pouch products have become popular in recent years. Such pouches comprise a water soluble film envelope which surrounds and encapsulates a detergent composition, such as a laundry detergent composition.
Often, water-soluble pouch laundry detergent compositions are formulated with anionic surfactants. These have a tendency to form foam during the wash process which can, if present in too high a quantity, can cause problems in automatic fabric washing machines. Foam generation is controlled in unitized dose pouch products by maintaining a relatively low anionic surfactant level and incorporating fatty acid.
However, such a formulation approach is not effective for greasy stain cleaning from fabrics. In order to overcome this negative, anionic levels need to be increased. However, this results in increased suds generation. Increase of fatty acid levels in order to compensate for the increase in anionic surfactant levels results in compositional instability which negatively impacts cleaning performance.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a water-soluble unitized dose pouch product that provides improved greasy stain cleaning on fabrics, is compositionally stable, and does not have the drawback of excess foam generation.